Stay With Me
by alayahchanel
Summary: Rachel and Puck lead completely different lives. Rachel is the obedient daughter who lives in a privileged household with her fathers and two brothers while Puck lives his life being part of a gang and being known as the most dangerous person in Lima. When their paths cross, there's no way that these two could fall in love right? Dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Now that A Forever Kind of Love and Too Little, Too Late are finished, here is my new story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

**Plot: Rachel and Puck lead completely different lives. Rachel is the obedient daughter who lives in a privileged household with her fathers and two brothers while Puck lives his life being part of a gang. When their paths cross, there's no way that these two could fall in love right? Dead wrong.**

Chapter 1

Puck stood against the wall, waiting for his cousin to arrive so they could do this pickup. He always hated when he was the first to arrive to things like this but it gave him time to think about what he was going to do once this was over. There was a cheerleader at school who had been trying to get him to come over to her house so he might end up there.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a car pull up and his cousin got out. He stepped away from the wall he was leaning on. "It's about fucking time you two got here. What the hell took so long?"

His cousin, Santana, shrugged. "I had things to do. Ready?"

Puck shook his head. "Yeah let's just get this done." They walked down the alley to find the person they needed to do business with. When they approached him, Puck stared him down. "Alright Daniel where's the money you owe me?"

The young man shook his head. "Puck I don't have it. I told your boys I needed more time."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah as you can see that doesn't really work for us. Ross has a bitch fit whenever he doesn't get the money he's owed so I suggest you figure it out in the next ten seconds before Puck here rearranges your face."

Puck pushed Daniel against the wall and pulled out his knife. "Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"Okay, okay," Daniel quickly interrupted. He pulled out the money that was in his pocket. "That's all I have right now. I can get the rest by Monday, I swear."

Puck looked at Santana, who nodded, before letting him go. "If you don't have the rest by Monday, our boys will come find you. And you better hope I'm not with them. You know what they say about me don't you?"

Daniel gulped. "You show the least amount of mercy."

Puck smirked. "Exactly. Now get the fuck out of here."

Daniel quickly ran away as Santana smirked and turned to Puck. "See that didn't take long. Now you can go fuck Amber."

"How'd you know about that?"

"She couldn't shut up about how she had been brave enough to ask bad boy Puckerman to come to her house and do her before her parents came home from their trip. I didn't realize you were something to brag about."

He shrugged. "What can I say, sex with me is a once in a lifetime experience. You'll never find anyone who can do it quite like me. You can ask her about it at school tomorrow."

"Ugh. Don't count on it. How are you even getting to her house? Your car's not out here."

"Something's up with the engine so I put it in Burt's shop. It should be ready by tomorrow but I was hoping my generous cousin would give me a ride."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Get in the car."

She and Puck got in her car and headed towards Amber's house. To say that Puck was well known would be an understatement. Due to his affiliation with the most dangerous gang in Lima, people were terrified of him and made sure not to ever cross his path and that was just the way he liked it. Santana was in it with him just to help out from time to time and make sure he didn't get killed in anything he was doing. So far, everything was working out for them. At least for now it was.

Rachel sighed as she watched her fathers talk to their colleagues and entertain them. She hated when they would have these parties. They were only to show off what a perfect family her fathers had so they could make people envious of their success.

While she was sneaking a dessert, one of her dads, Leroy, tapped her shoulder. "Now I'm sure your father and I told you to at least wait until after the guests leave so you can take as much as you want."

She giggled. "Sorry Daddy. I just needed something to wake me up."

"Well this should wake you up. Can you go get your brothers so we can take this photo for the company newsletter?"

Rachel nodded and went upstairs. She looked in one of the rooms and found her brothers playing video games. "Hey no fair. You guys escaped to play video games and didn't invite me?"

Blaine shrugged. "Sorry, you were talking to one of Dad's coworkers and we figured you would've found us eventually."

"Well it's time to wrap up the game. Daddy said that we have that we have to go take a picture for the newsletter."

Sam didn't tear his eyes away from the game. "Do we seriously have to take another one of those stupid pictures?"

She shrugged. "Looks that way. Now let's go."

The boys sighed and stopped playing their game. When they got downstairs, their fathers led them to the spot near the fireplace where they take all of their family photos at so they could take their picture. To say that Rachel's fathers were successful was an understatement. Hiram made partner at the firm by the time he was thirty-three and quickly appointed his husband as his right-hand man. Together, they made important decisions for the company and earned the respect of everyone at the firm. No one held any prejudice about them being a gay couple and looked at them as just a regular married couple.

After they took the picture, Rachel looked around at everyone who was admiring her family. In addition to being great at what they did for a living, she knew everyone admired the fact that Hiram and Leroy were exceptional parents. It seemed as if all three of their children were going to be just as successful as their parents: Rachel and Blaine would be stars on Broadway and Sam was an up-and-coming football star who could get recruited. While she wanted that for herself and her brothers, Rachel couldn't help but feel like she was missing something in her life.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sam, who put a hand on her shoulder. "Unless you want me and Blaine to leave you again, you might want to come on. We have to get out of here before anyone decides to talk to us."

Rachel giggled and followed Sam and Blaine upstairs away from the party. "I can't wait for the day when I have something better to do than to stay home and have to deal with these parties."

Sam smirked. "Like you would actually tell Dads you don't want to be here for one of the parties. You're their number one helper."

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring him as Blaine looked at her, confused. "Why didn't you just hang out with Quinn?"

"She's away for the weekend with her parents."

Sam shrugged. "Should've gone on a date then."

"Very funny Sam. Call me when you find someone who's interested."

"Hey someone's interested. You just haven't found them yet."

As he and Blaine started playing video games again, Rachel thought about this. It was unlikely that anyone was interested but maybe it was possible. Maybe there was someone out there for her that she just hasn't met yet. As she went back to watching Sam and Blaine play, she kept the idea in the back of her mind so she would remember to bring it up to Quinn the next time she saw her.

**So what do you think? If it seems uninteresting I promise it will get better. I just had to establish where Puck and Rachel are in their separate lives right now. What would you want to see in the next chapter or in the story? Let me know! Bye for now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you're all looking forward to the story. I'm taking some suggestions that were made in the reviews so onto the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

When Rachel got to school on Monday, she went to find Quinn. The conversation with Sam was still on her mind and she needed her best friend's opinion. While she was walking, she noticed Puck walk in with his friends and avoided eye contact. Her fathers told her to make sure she stayed away from them, especially Puck, due to their involvement in crime.

When she got to Quinn's locker, Quinn turned to her. "Hey how was the dinner party?"

"Boring as usual. But I need to talk to you about something. Do you think I'm someone that guys could be interested in?"

Quinn looked at her in confusion. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I just feel like I'm behind because I've never had a boyfriend. My first kiss was only from a game of spin the bottle that you forced me to play."

"So find a boyfriend."

"You know it's not that easy. I'm not you, I'm not a cheerleader that automatically gets guys' attention. And I definitely don't look like you."

Quinn sighed. This was a constant struggle with Rachel. When she was old enough to realize what she was missing out on by living in a house full of men, Rachel has been having insecurities and Quinn has been trying to help her get over them. She gave a supporting smile. "You don't need to look like me. You looking like you is enough to get any guy. How about to make up for you having to deal with your dads' horrible dinner party, you can sleep over at my house this weekend?"

Knowing that Quinn was doing this to help make her feel better, she smiled and nodded in agreement before they walked to class. As they sat down, Rachel noticed Puck sitting in the back, clearly not wanting to be there. She rolled her eyes and paid attention up front as class started. She was surprised that someone like Puck had bothered showing up to school at all. From what she had heard about him, it seemed like he would be the last person who cared about coming to class.

XXXXXXXXXX

After glee club was over, Rachel waited for Blaine. When he walked out, she looked at him.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Oh I made plans with Kurt to go work on some stuff for glee club."

Rachel playfully raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just glee stuff?" Blaine's cheeks reddened and she laughed. Rachel knew that Blaine had been crushing on Kurt ever since Kurt joined glee club and she thought it was actually sweet to see her brother acting this way about someone he liked. "It's okay, go ahead."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you to walk home by yourself. You know Sam's going over to Finn's house after football practice."

"I'll be fine don't worry. Go enjoy your time with Kurt," she smirked.

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes and left with Kurt as Rachel started walking home. It was times like this that she wished she had a car of her own. Her fathers said that all three of them having their own cars while living in the same house seemed like a waste but she thought that at least two of them should have a car. That was the problem with having teenagers who are around the same age. With Sam being the oldest at seventeen, he was the one who got a car. Blaine was only a few months older than her but since she was still fifteen and he had already turned sixteen, he would be the one who had a better chance of being the next one to get a car than Rachel.

While she was walking, she heard voices from an alley. Against her better instincts, Rachel looked and saw Puck and his friends talking to a young man who looked terrified of them. She quietly hid behind the dumpster and watched what was going on.

"What happened Danny?" Puck asked. "You said you'd have the money by now."

"I-I know but-"

One of Puck's friends cut him off. "Ross doesn't take kindly to 'buts'. He wants his money and it looks like you can't deliver. That's a problem. And you know what we do to deal with problems."

Before Daniel could say anything else, Puck delivered a swift punch to his stomach. As Daniel kneeled over in pain, the rest of the guys started punching and kicking him. Rachel watched horrified until she just couldn't stand to see anymore. She ran from behind the dumpster over to the gang.

"Stop it! You could kill him!" she yelled at them.

One of the guys smirked. "You must not know how this gang situation works."

"I don't care. This is wrong. It's bad enough you involve yourself with drug deals and things like that but to beat up an innocent person all because they don't have money for you is cruel."

One of the other gang members spoke up. "Now I remember where I recognize you from. You're the daughter of those two lawyers who helped put one of our boys away."

Suddenly remembering when her fathers talked about that case, Rachel cowered. "I uh-"

"I wonder what your daddies will do when they find their precious daughter covered in bruises."

Rachel felt her heart stopped and started to back away. If she had known that this was going to be the outcome she would've never come anywhere close to the alley. While she was trying to back away, Puck interrupted them.

"No," he told them. The boys looked at him. "Our job was to come beat up this loser. Not some girl who appeared."

The boy who recognized Rachel tried to reason with Puck. "Come on, Puck. Her dads helped put Tony away and-"

Puck put on a stern face. "I don't care. Ross wanted this guy and that's our focus. Forget about her."

Hesitantly, the boys turned their attention back to Daniel as Puck gave a subtle nod to Rachel, telling her to get out of there. She quickly ran from the alley and continued her journey home. While she was walking, Quinn drove up beside her.

"Hey, need a ride hitchhiker?" she smiled. Rachel quickly got inside and Quinn could tell something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Rachel you're shaking." Rachel sighed and told Quinn what had happened. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just shaken up. But the strangest thing is, Puck was the one who stopped them from hurting me. And he's supposed to be the most dangerous of all of them."

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe somewhere deep down he has a heart. Just be glad nothing happened to you. Don't ever do something like that again."

"Trust me I won't. Please don't tell my dads or my brothers. The last thing I need is for them to get all protective and demand that someone stays with me at all times."

"As long as you stay away from those guys, your secret is safe with me." She started the car and they left. "So my house or yours?"

"Uh mine. Blaine is out with Kurt and Sam is over at Finn's so I'll be by myself for a while."

Quinn bit her lip. "Hey do you know if Sam is seeing anyone?"

"I don't think so why?" Noticing Quinn's silence, Rachel's jaw dropped. "You like my brother?"

"I think he's cute. Come on, you can't tell me you wouldn't like the idea of your best friend dating your brother. At least I'm better than the sluts who are after him."

Rachel laughed. "Well when you put it like that, go for it. At least if you're dating him, I won't have to worry about absolutely hating having his girlfriend over at dinner."

The girls laughed and continued talking all the way to Rachel's house. But no matter what, Rachel couldn't get Puck off her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

At school the next day, Rachel walked into her class and was surprised when she found Puck already sitting at his desk in the back. Remembering what he did for her, she decided that he at least deserved a thank you so she walked over to him.

When he looked up at her, she gave a small smile. "I just wanted to say thank you for stopping your friends yesterday. They could've killed me."

Puck shrugged. "Yeah well they would've made a stupid mistake. If they would've turned their attention on you then the guy that we were really after would've gotten away and my ass would've been on the line."

"Still, thank you. I really appreciate it."

He sighed, clearly bored by the conversation. "Well next time don't stick your nose into where it doesn't belong. That had to be the stupidest thing anyone has ever done. I thought you were supposed to be one of the smart girls here?"

Taken aback by his bluntness, Rachel quickly went defensive. "I _am _one of the smart girls here. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah well next time I won't stop anything."

Deciding it was probably best not to carry on the conversation further, Rachel nodded and went to her seat. Maybe she had been stupid to think that Puck cared about her wellbeing. After all, he's in a gang. The last thing he could care about is some girl that he doesn't really know. But if that's true, then why did she seem to care so much about some guy that she didn't really know?

After school, Rachel met up with Sam and Blaine to go home but when she walked up to them, they stared at her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Since when do you talk to Puck?" Sam asked.

"How do you know I talked to him?"

Blaine shrugged. "Word went around that you were talking to the most dangerous guy in Lima. You should understand our concern."

She rolled her eyes and quickly made up a lie. "I talked to him for a minute because I don't want him to think that everyone is afraid of him. Is that so bad?"

Sam nodded. "It is if you're trying to get yourself killed. Seriously Rach, stay away from him."

"Okay, okay fine. Now can we go? I have a lot of homework to do."

The guys nodded and they left the building. Rachel sighed to herself, thinking how lucky she was that Sam and Blaine hadn't found out that Puck's gang almost beat her up. Hopefully no one knew about it or wouldn't talk about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Puck walked into his house and threw his jacket down. Thankfully, he didn't have anything he needed to do for Ross so he could relax for the night. Before he could walk any further, he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Hi Noah," his six-year-old sister, Sara, greeted him.

He picked her up. "Hey kid. Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you how a boy in my class asked me to be his girlfriend."

Puck raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that kids at this age don't believe in cooties anymore so he smirked. "Well tell him your big brother said that if he hurts your feelings, I'll be glad to come to the school and pour some milk on his head." Sara giggled and nodded. "Now where's Mom?"

"She's sleeping. She said she was tired from work so she wanted me to ask you to make sure I did my homework and make dinner."

He put her down. "Okay well go finish your homework and I'll check it when you're done. What do you think we should have for dinner?"

Sara thought for a second before jumping up excitedly. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

"You got it." As Sara ran off to finish her homework, Puck sighed. His mom worked the nightshift so of course she was exhausted. Ever since his father left them when Sara was two, Puck had stepped up to try and take care of them by getting as many afterschool jobs as he could get but it was never enough. When he joined the gang and started dealing drugs, he saw that he could get way more money than what he was before so he kept going with it. While he wasn't proud that he had to live this way, taking care of his mom and Sara was his main priority so it's what he had to do.

As he started cooking dinner, Puck's mind drifted to Rachel. While he could admit that her stepping in on Daniel's beating was idiotic, he had to have some respect for her for doing it. Anyone else would've just walked by and pretended that they didn't see anything but she actually tried to stop it. Even though he was rude to her when she tried to thank him, he had to admit that part of him wanted to talk to her more to figure out why she did what she did. Why, for a reason he couldn't come up with, she wasn't afraid of him.

**There you have it. There was finally some interaction between Puck and Rachel. What's next for them? Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter or the story! Bye for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Rachel's outfit for the party is what she wore during at Callbacks in The Break Up in season 4. I don't have any announcements so let's get to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Rachel walked downstairs the next morning and found her fathers and brothers eating breakfast. They looked at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Hiram smiled. "Were you up late last night?"

"Yeah I was studying for my calculus test. I should be able to swing at least a B on it."

Leroy nodded. "Just do your best sweetheart, that's all we care about."

"Well I'm going to get to school early to work on some extra problems."

Sam looked up from his cereal bowl. "Do you want a ride? I could use the extra time to look over my paper for English lit before I turn it in."

Hiram smirked. "Leroy look at our kids being so studious. I think we should talk to them about what we were discussing last night."

Blaine shook his head. "Uh dads no offense but I don't think we want to hear about the talks that you guys have in the comfort of your bedroom."

Hiram and Leroy rolled their eyes while their kids laughed at Blaine's joke. Leroy smirked. "Well actually we were going to tell you that we were going away for the weekend."

The kids stopped laughing and stared at them. "What?"

Hiram chuckled. "Your father and I decided that we needed a mini vacation so we're going away for the weekend. We figured that you three are old enough to take care of yourselves so we won't be having anyone come by to check on you."

"However before you get happy about it, there are some rules," Leroy added. "Sam, you're the oldest so you're in charge. No parties, keep the house in one piece, and no one is to stay the night."

Rachel shook her head. "I was supposed to sleeping over at Quinn's."

Leroy looked at Hiram, who nodded, before turning back to Rachel. "Quinn can sleep over but that's it. Is that understood?"

The three teenagers nodded before getting up and leaving the house. Rachel smiled to herself. A weekend with no parents and no company parties was going to be heaven for her. It was just the break that she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck was walking when his history teacher called him inside his office.

"Can't this wait Mr. Schue?" he sighed. "I got some stuff to take care of."

"No actually it can't. Turns out, you are failing my class."

Puck shrugged. "Is that something new? I was bound to fail eventually. "

"Look Puck. I don't want to see you prove everyone right about you not having any ambition or drive. I want to see you become successful. Which is why I'm going to sign you up for a tutor."

"A tutor? You really don't have to, it's not like I need one."

Before Mr. Schuester could respond, Rachel walked in. "Hey Mr. Schue, here's my research paper. I'm sorry it's late, I've just had a lot of work to do in my other classes."

Mr. Schue smiled at her. "It's alright Rachel. In fact, if you're up for some extra credit Puck here needs a tutor."

Rachel looked at Puck, who looked bored with the conversation. "Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Puck groaned to himself. The last thing he wanted was to be tutored in a subject that he couldn't care less about. But when he thought about it, it would give him a chance to get to know Rachel a little better. And even though she wears ridiculous outfits sometimes, she was kind of hot in her own way.

"I think it's a great idea," he cut in, making Rachel and Mr. Schue stare at him in shock.

"Uh Puck you just said you didn't need one," Mr. Schue pointed out, confused.

Puck shrugged. "Things can change. So what do you say Rachel?"

Rachel froze for a moment, speechless. The town's bad boy was asking for her help. While something felt off about this arrangement, she couldn't help but feel curious about the young man that's been occupying her thoughts lately so she nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can help you."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Great."

As the two walked out of his office, Rachel looked at Puck. "Okay what's going on? Judging by our last encounter I figured I would be the last person you'd want to be around."

"Well things change."

The bell rang before Rachel could question it any further. "I'll let you know when I'm free so we can meet up."

Puck nodded as she walked away and smirked to himself. There was no reason that he couldn't have a little fun while he and Rachel were doing this tutoring thing. As long as he could keep this hidden from the gang, he'd be fine. The guys were cool with his random hookups but if they knew one of them was Rachel, they'd be pissed and that was something Puck didn't want to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Friday, Hiram and Leroy left for their weekend trip and Rachel laid down on her bed while she waited for Quinn to come. Until she heard cars pulling up to their house. She went downstairs and found guys from the football team coming into their house.

She went over to Sam, who was watching them bring coolers in. "What's going on? Dads said no parties."

"Rachel come on. We're teenagers, this is what we're supposed to do. Parents go away, tell us not to have a party but we go and do it anyway."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Blaine walked over to them. "Yeah, I'm with Rachel. What if one of the neighbors tell Dads?"

Sam sighed. "Guys relax. Dads don't come back until Monday morning so we'll have plenty of time to fix whatever is broken from this party. Who knows when they're going to go away again so why not take advantage of the opportunity we have now? Blaine, you could invite Kurt over and finally ask him out and Rachel you might actually meet someone from this."

Blaine and Rachel looked at each other before Rachel sighed. "Alright fine. But if something breaks, you're replacing it."

Sam nodded before he went to help one of the guys with the music as Quinn came in. She looked around at what was going on and walked over to Rachel. "What's going on?"

"Sam's throwing a party but we don't have to be bothered with it. We can relax in my room."

"Actually maybe this party can give me a chance to closer to Sam." Seeing Rachel's disapproving look, Quinn gave her puppy dog eyes. "Come on Rach, please? This could be good for you too. You might find someone to keep your attention."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Rachel mumbled, frustrated before sighing. "Fine, I guess we can hang around the party."

"Great. Now first things first." She looked at Rachel's reindeer sweater and skirt. "We need to get you a better outfit."

Before Rachel could respond, Quinn pulled her up the stairs to give her a makeover for the party. She sighed as she watched Quinn go through her closet to try to find something to wear. "What was wrong with what I was wearing before?"

"It wasn't good enough for a party. Come on Rachel, if you want to meet someone you need to be able to show of your assets. You've got great legs from being a dancer so why not show it off?"

"I do show it off."

"Wearing knee high socks doesn't count. Trust me, you'll look great."

Rachel sighed, knowing that Quinn made up her mind about it so she watched as Quinn pulled out an outfit and gave it to Rachel to put on.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked to her bathroom while Quinn smirked. "Trust me, you'll thank me for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck walked into the house and looked around at everyone dancing and drinking. Normally he didn't come to these parties but Ross didn't need anything tonight and the guys were all off doing their own thing so he figured he might as well have a little fun of his own.

One of his friends from the gang, Aaron, came over to him. "Hey dude. I guess you wanted a chance to relax and get drunk?"

"Pretty much."

"But you know whose house this is, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I'm guessing some rich kid's house?"

Aaron shook his head. "Those kids of the fancy lawyers."

Puck looked around. When he noticed photos of Rachel, Sam, and Blaine he smirked to himself. Looks like their first tutoring session could be tonight.

As he got something to drink and started talking to Aaron, Puck noticed Rachel walk down the stairs looking completely different than how she looked during school that day. He had already planned on talking to her but seeing this look on her made him want to talk to her more.

Rachel stared at everyone. "Quinn I don't think this is a good idea. I don't know any of these people."

"That's why the point of the party is to get to know them. Come on Rachel, at least try to have some fun. If you still hate it after an hour, then you don't have to stay."

She reluctantly nodded. "I guess you're going to find Sam?"

Quinn nodded. "Wish me luck."

Rachel gave a supporting smile as Quinn went off to find Sam. When she looked around the party, she found Blaine talking to Kurt and Kurt looked like he was genuinely interested in what they were talking about. She was sure that Kurt probably liked Blaine back but she would just have to wait for Blaine to realize it himself.

Puck stared at Rachel. It was strange, she actually looked like every other girl that they went to school with. He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or if he wished she was still wearing what she wore to school.

"Keep staring and people will think you're a creep," Santana smirked as she walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be watching Sara?"

"Your mom got off from work early and said I should go out and have fun so I just told Sara I'd take her to the mall tomorrow night."

Puck looked at her, confused. "Tomorrow night?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll most likely be hung-over so I need to have time to recover before I come around my six-year-old cousin."

"Good point. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little fun of my own."

He walked away and went over to Rachel, who was standing by the staircase watching everyone. "I didn't realize parties were your thing."

She quickly shook her head. "They're definitely not. I was supposed to be having a quiet sleepover with my friend, Quinn but then my brother wanted to throw a party so now I'm here in this ridiculous outfit Quinn picked out for me."

"I don't think it's ridiculous. I think it's hot."

Rachel looked up at him in shock. No one had ever called her hot before and she wasn't sure how to handle it. Realizing how close he was standing to her, she backed up and ended up bumping into a boy, causing them to spill their drink.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Rachel tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to-"

The boy glared at her. "Who invited the loser? You do know this is a party for people who have friends right?"

Everyone started laughing as Rachel ran upstairs to her room. Puck looked at the boy and pulled him over to the side. "I'm guessing you thought that was pretty funny."

"Yeah I mean the girl is a weirdo."

"See the problem is I didn't find that funny. In fact, it made me mad. Trust me, Thompson you don't want me to be mad. So don't let it happen again."

Knowing Puck's reputation, the boy nodded and quickly walked away as Puck went up the stairs to look for Rachel. Noticing a door that had a gold star on it, he went over to it and heard Rachel crying inside.

When he opened the door, he found her crying into her pillow. She looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why do you care? You hate me."

Puck sighed as he walked closer to her. "No I don't. I was in a bad mood that morning so I'm sorry. But are you okay?"

She shook her head. "He was right. Everyone sees me as a loser and a freak. Maybe that's just what I am. No wonder no one likes me."

He sat on her bed across from her. "That's not true. Quinn clearly likes you if she's your friend."

"We've been friends since we were kids so that's a given."

He thought for a second before replying. "I kind of like you."

Rachel looked at him. "You do?"

Puck nodded before giving her a small smile. Rachel felt her heart beat faster as she realized Puck was sitting kind of close to her. She wasn't sure if he kept intentionally getting close to her but whatever it was, she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying it.

"Um sh-shouldn't you be getting back to the party?" she asked. "I-I'm sure you have someone who you probably were interested in before I came downstairs."

He shook his head. "Nope. The only one who's interesting me right now is you."

Even though Rachel's eye makeup was smeared from her tears, Puck thought she still looked just as great as she did when she first walked down the stairs. Not being able to help himself, he leaned in and captured her lips. It took Rachel a second to comprehend what was happening. Someone was actually kissing her right now. And not just someone. Puck, the bad boy of the school, was kissing her.

As Puck started to deepen the kiss, his cell phone went off. He groaned as he pulled away and looked at it to see that Ross had sent out a text saying that he wanted to see them. "Hey I have to go. But we should do this again sometime."

"Are you saying we should start kissing in my room again or hang out and talk?"

"Either one would be fine with me babe. Just remember you're supposed to be tutoring me for history. I'll see you later."

He got up and walked out of the room as Rachel laid down on her bed. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed the boy that everyone was afraid of. She especially couldn't believe that she actually enjoyed the kiss. If Puck's phone hadn't gone off, Rachel wouldn't have had a problem continuing what they were doing. He made her feel better about being humiliated and she didn't think he would be capable of something like that. She couldn't wait for the party to be over so she could tell Quinn about this.

**Looks like someone's pretty happy right now. How do you think Quinn will react to what happened? Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the great reviews. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

When the party started to die down, Quinn helped Sam clean up behind everyone. They'd been together practically the whole time and she had to admit that she was loving every minute of it.

"Hey you don't have to help me," Sam told her. "I mean, this party was my idea so I know I have the responsibility of cleaning everything up."

Quinn shook her head. "No it's no problem. Can't expect you to clean everything up yourself."

While they were cleaning, Blaine rushed over to them. "This party actually wasn't a bad idea. Kurt agreed to go see a movie next week."

Sam smirked. "Is that a thank you?"

"Yeah whatever. Anyway where's Rachel? I haven't really seen her all night."

Quinn shrugged. "I gave her a little makeover for the party and I haven't really seen her since. Do you think she met someone?" The boys shrugged. "Well I'm going to go find her."

As the boys continued to clean, Quinn went upstairs to Rachel's room and found her laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Hearing someone come in, Rachel turned to look at Quinn. "Hey how was the rest of the party?"

"It was good. Did you have fun?"

She shook her head. "Soon after you went to find Sam I bumped into one of the boys and made him spill their drink. In return, he called me a loser and said I had no friends which made everyone laugh."

"Rachel I'm sorry," Quinn frowned. "I really wanted you to have fun but I guess I shouldn't have forced you to go."

"It's okay Quinn, I understand what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. Maybe someday I'll be able to go to parties. How'd everything go with my brother?"

The blond smiled. "It was great. I think I have a chance."

"That's great." Suddenly remembering what happened with Puck, Rachel smiled. "And actually something good did happen to me tonight."

"What?"

"Don't tell Sam or Blaine but Puck was here tonight."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "He came to the party?"

"Yeah I guess he was laying low at first. But anyway, he started talking to me when I came downstairs until the incident with that boy happened. Then he came up here to see if I was okay and he said that he liked me and then he kissed me."

"He what?" Quinn asked, shocked.

Rachel nodded eagerly. "I know, can you believe it? Someone actually kissed me. Without the need for some childish game. And he said he liked me! This is huge Quinn."

"Rachel are you insane? You let the most dangerous boy in Lima catch you alone and kiss you. The same boy whose gang almost beat you up the other day."

"He stopped it."

"Maybe but that doesn't change the fact that he's in a gang and could get you hurt or worse. You can't get involved with someone like him. Especially when you know that your dads and the boys will have a heart attack if they find out."

Rachel frowned. She knew Quinn was right but didn't want to admit it. It was foolish to even think about getting involved with Puck given his reputation and how her fathers were. She nodded. "Yeah you're right. I should try to find someone else."

Quinn nodded. "Come on, let's go help the boys clean up."

As they went downstairs to help Sam and Blaine, Rachel's mind drifted and went to Puck. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. It was something so unexpected and yet she couldn't say that she regretted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck pulled up in front of the warehouse where the gang met and hung out sometimes. While normally he didn't mind when Ross said that he needed to see them, this time he was particularly annoyed about it considering the position he was in with Rachel. He knew it wasn't going to go any further but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying just kissing her.

When he walked in, Ross looked at him. "Come on in Puck, I just have to talk to you guys about something."

"What's going on?"

"Well as you guys know, I'm getting up there in age and I can't be on top of everything anymore like I used to be. So I've decided that in the spring, I'm going to step down as the big boss and let someone else take my place."

"But you're only thirty-three," Aaron smirked. "That's not exactly old."

Ross chuckled. "Yeah you're right it's not. But either way, I think it's time for me to just fade to the background and let someone else take over for me. With that being said, I think my choice for who's going to take over is pretty expected."

Everyone turned to look at Puck who stared back at them. "Wait me?"

The boys and Ross laughed. "Yes you. You've done a pretty good job keeping the guys in line so who else would I want to take over and be the head of the gang?"

"Yeah I guess it makes sense," he shrugged.

"So what do you say Puck? You think you can handle the responsibility?"

Puck smirked as he got up and walked over to where Ross was standing. "Hell yeah I can handle it."

The boys cheered in agreement as Puck shook Ross's hand. Even though this was a big responsibility, Puck couldn't say that he wasn't looking forward to the challenge. He always imagined what it would be like to have total control over the entire gang. Instead of following Ross's orders, he'd be the one calling the shots and getting the biggest cut of the money they earned which could really help his mom. While everyone was congratulating him, Puck's mind drifted to Rachel. What she was doing and if she was still thinking about their kiss. He know he still was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Rachel woke up and went downstairs to find Sam eating breakfast. She sighed. "Are you just determined to break all of Dads' rules while they're gone?"

Sam shook his head. "Finn didn't stay the night. His mom knew Dads were gone so she had him bring us breakfast."

Rachel smiled at Finn. "That was nice of her, tell her we said thank you."

Finn nodded. "Will do."

"Is Quinn up yet?" Sam asked his sister.

"No not yet."

"Good. I'm about to go have some fun waking her up."

Without another word, he went upstairs as Finn looked at Rachel. "He really likes her you know."

"Yeah I figured," Rachel nodded. "I'm happy for Sam and Blaine. Both of them are finding love."

"Yeah it's great." He cleared his throat before looking at Rachel. "Listen I know this might sound weird and it's completely unexpected but I just…I think you're kind of cool Rachel. And smart and pretty."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean I know you're my best friend's younger sister but I think we could be good together, you know?"

"Um yeah I guess we could." Rachel wasn't sure if she believed it, especially with the lingering thoughts about the kiss between her and Puck, but she had to remember what Quinn said. Puck wasn't an option. She had to find someone else.

Finn smiled at her. "We should go out sometime. I'd say tonight but I don't want to get off on the wrong foot with your dads by taking you out without them knowing."

Rachel smiled at Finn's show of respect towards her fathers and nodded. "I would like that."

"Great. I'd better get out of here. Tell Sam I'll see him later and I guess I'll just see you at school on Monday."

"Okay." As Finn walked out, Rachel stood there thinking about what had just happened. She was going on her first date. Not with Puck but with her brother's best friend. Not exactly what she had expected.

Blaine smirked as he walked into the kitchen and stared at his sister. "What was that about?"

"Finn just asked me out."

"Hey that's great," he smiled. But when he noticed Rachel's face, the smile faded. "You don't seem too excited about it."

"What? No I am why would I be? I'm finally going on a date."

"Looks like the makeover Quinn gave you for the party worked out pretty well."

She nodded as he started walking away. "I guess it did."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At school on Monday morning, Rachel waited in the classroom for Puck to show up so they could start his tutoring. She left a note in his locker telling him to meet her but maybe he didn't get it because she'd been waiting for twenty minutes. Finally, Puck walked in the classroom not even realizing how late he was.

"Did you get my note?" she asked, looking at the clock. "You're late."

Puck shrugged. "I get to school late. I have other things to do."

"Well we only have fifteen minutes to get something crammed into that brain of yours so let's get started," Rachel said, opening up the textbook in front of her.

Puck sat down across from her and smirked. "That'll be pretty hard to do since the only thing in my brain right now is that kiss from Friday."

She felt her heart beat faster but tried to show that his words didn't get to her. "Well I suggest that you get it out so we can focus on this."

"What if I don't want to?" Puck asked as he moved closer to her, unbeknownst to him causing Rachel to forget how to breathe for a second. "What if I want to recreate what happened?"

"Um I-"

Before she could say anything else, Finn walked through the door. "Hey Rachel."

Rachel quickly stood up and moved away from Puck. "Hi Finn. How'd you find me?"

"Sam said you'd be here. I figured I could walk you to homeroom."

Realizing this could be a way to get away from Puck and all of his temptations, she quickly nodded. "Yeah sure. Let me just get my bag."

Finn nodded and finally noticed Puck. "Um I'll just wait for you outside."

As he walked out, Puck looked at her. "Now I get it. You've got the hots for Hudson."

"I don't have 'the hots' for anyone," Rachel replied as she put her books in her bag. "Finn is simply a nice boy who happens to have feelings for me so I'm seeing my options."

"You and I both know that's bullshit. You were into our kiss from the other night so what happened?"

She shrugged, trying to seem like she didn't care. "Maybe I wasn't as into it as you thought I was."

She started to walk out of the room but Puck blocked her. "Wait a minute. This is about your daddies and what they would think, isn't it?" When Rachel kept quiet and looked down, Puck nodded. "Now I get it. You're too scared of what they would do if they found out that you wanted a sexy gangbanger instead of the hometown jock. But it's okay. When you get bored of him, you know where to find me."

Rachel shook her head and quickly walked out of the room. As Finn talked to her about how football was going, she couldn't find the will to listen. The only thing on her mind was how close Puck was sitting next to her and how much she wanted him to move even closer so they'd kiss again. When Finn left her to get to his homeroom, Rachel knew she had to try harder to get these thoughts about Puck out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck sat in his homeroom and thought about his conversation with Rachel. He knew she was only seeing Finn because she knew that her fathers wouldn't approve of him. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying to get her for himself.

Santana walked in and sat in her desk next to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a weird look on your face like you're thinking about some girl you want to fuck."

"I don't just want to fuck her," he replied defensively. "I actually want her. She just doesn't want to admit that she wants me."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

She thought about it before laughing. "Oh my God. The dwarf from the party? Seriously Puck?"

"Thanks for the support Satan," he rolled his eyes as he got up to move seats but Santana pulled him down.

"Oh relax. I'm just surprised. She's not your usual type."

"I know but things change. Now I want her but she just sees me as some gangbanger."

Seeing that her cousin might actually like someone, Santana sighed knowing that she had to help somehow. "Show her you're not just someone in a gang."

Puck thought about it. He was going to have to start doing extra work in the gang to prove that he could handle taking over for Ross but at the same time, he still wanted to be with Rachel. He just had to figure out how to get her away from Finn and convince her to take a chance on him.

**What do you think Puck should do to win Rachel over? Let me know your thoughts. Bye for now :)**


End file.
